1. Technical Field
This invention relates to multiple passage plug-in couplings for releasably connecting hose, tubes, and electrical conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type usually employ rigid body members have yieldable nipple-like connections positioned therethrough to which hose, tubes, and pipes may be connected.
See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,453,007, 3,640,552, 3,673,541, and 4,076,279.
The present invention provides a simple, inexpensive, snap-together coupling providing positive and effective sealing connection between fluid, air, or vacuum hoses and/or tubes and electrical conductors.